Visiting
by electricblue1214
Summary: Even after all these years, he still visits her after all this time. -Jaya


**Visiting**

"You can't catch me!" Jay taunted at his friend teasingly, sprinting as fast as he could through the grassy yard of his home.

"Jay! That's my homework; you better give it to me now or else!" Cole threatened, chasing the hyper eleven year old around like when they were little kids.

"Not until I look at your answers!" the hyper boy teased, waving the paper in his hands.

"Jay, you give that back to me right now!" the raven haired boy ordered, trying to snatch his paper from the said boy's hands, but Jay was too quick for him. He waved his essay in front of his face, Cole starting to get annoyed with the boy's antics.

"Give it back!" he snapped, losing his patience, making an attempt to snatch his homework, but this time was different. He slipped on the newly watered, slippery grass, falling forwards, crushing the smaller Jay in front of him. They both heard a crack.

Jay felt pain surge throughout his entire body, letting out a cry of brutal pain, prying Cole off him. He clutched his leg tightly, hoping the pain would somewhat go away. But nothing happened. Wincing, he hoisted himself up, using Cole's shoulder as a crutch, limping his way into the house where four worried parents stood.

-X-

Jay and Cole sat in his hospital room, waiting for the nurse and his parents to finish the paperwork.

"I'm sorry about your leg," Cole murmured, not looking Jay in the eye. He just hurt his best friend; of course he felt guilty.

"It's alright. It's not my first time in a cast, or in crutches," Jay explained, looking down at his blue cast, his leg propped up on a chair. After a few minutes, Jay got impatient. He started to stand up, even to Cole's protests, and started to balance on his crutches, walking out of the room.

"Jay, you really shouldn't-"

"I'll be fine, Cole. I'll be fine."

Jay wanted to get the feel of his new crutches, so he experimented by walking around the hall back and forth.

But suddenly, he spotted a nurse out of the corner of his eye, exiting the room of a patient. Jay always wondered how a hospital room, a real one, unlike the ones he saw on television. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, he slipped quietly behind the unlocked door into the room.

The sight in front of him changed Jay's life forever.

A girl, a girl around his age was raven hair was sleeping on the hospital bed in front of him. Her hair was short, cut into the style of a bob, just falling short of her chin. The part that scared Jay the most were the cuts that decorated her porcelain skin, going in different directions, some in a worse condition than others. He wanted to cry, but crying would do no good. But other than that, she was beautiful.

Stroking a piece of silky hair out of the way, Jay took a closer look at her face, his cheeks heating up by the second. Just what he needed. If only he knew who she is.

He searched around for a file, a paper, anything that would tell him her identity. Finally finding a manila folder, he opened it immediately to search its contents. He found her name, along with a picture.

_Nya. Accident: Hit by a car while walking home. _

Nya. Now there was a name to match that beautiful face of hers. Jay looked at the file once more, indicating that she was in a coma since a month ago and still hadn't woken up. The boy felt sorry for the sleeping beauty in front of him. He wished she would awaken. Sitting there in silence, the young adolescent didn't move a muscle. She was hit by a car.

"Jay! C'mon! We have to go now!" Cole called, looking at his injured friend.

"Okay," he mumbled, taking one last glance before propping himself up on his crutches and walking away.

-X-

The next day at school, the auburn haired could not stop thinking about her. She was the only thing on his mind. At lunch, eating the meal his mother packed him, Jay told his friends at the lunch table all about her.

"Jay, you don't even know her," one of his friends, Lloyd, declared, frowning at the boy.

"Why would you want to visit that girl anyway?" Cole asked.

"I don't know, Cole," Jay replied absent-mindedly, poking his juice box with his straw, head propped up on his hand, "There's just something...special about her that I can't put my finger on. I feel sorry for her, but I feel happy when I see her. I just don't know."

-X-

He visited the hospital once more on the weekend, a single rose is his hand. Walking to the hospital room, Jay's palms were sweating; he didn't have the courage to walk in there again. He sighed, opening the door with his sweaty hand, finding he wasn't the only visitor to see her.

"...and the blacksmith shop is doing fine, Nya. We're all just waiting for you to wake up."

A boy around Jay's age with dark spiky hair sat there, his hands intertwined with Nya's. Who was he? He spotted Jay a few moments later, amber eyes alert.

"Who are you?" the boy asked hesitantly, stepping closer to Jay as he narrowed his eyes, examining the boy on crutches. He was pretty scary looking.

"Uh, my name is Jay Walker. I-I came to visit Nya," he stuttered nervously. He didn't need the other leg broken.

"How do you know my sister?" he growled, clenching his fists. This was her brother? Oh, gosh he was in trouble.

He decided to tell the whole story about breaking his leg, slipping into the hospital room, finding Nya, and basically everything in between. Besides, he did have this habit of rambling. He watched as her brother's expression turn from angry to sad to finally a smile decorating his face.

"Thank you for the support, Jay. Oh, and I'm Kai by the way; I really hope to see you again. Anyways, I have to go. I'll see you around!" he exclaimed quickly, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

He learned that their father was deceased, and that their mother was actually a successful business woman who was working overseas, sending money to Kai so they could afford the hospital room. Kai lived with his aunt and uncle in a house in a nearby village, visiting his sister whenever he could. Jay realized how lucky of a person he was: he had both his parents, friends, and he wasn't in the hospital for too long.

Turning to the girl in front him, Jay placed the rose on her bedside table, said a few words, and left.

-X-

Jay was in high school now, attending Ninjago High with his friends. He was not the eleven year old he once was before; he was now tall, lean and muscular. High grades, sport championship trophies, having girls at his feet; he was quite the popular guy. But he said no to every girl who had asked him out on a date.

Because of _her._

The presence of Nya never left his mind. He visited the hospital at least once a week, bringing a bouquet of flowers and sometimes running into Kai, who he was on great terms with. About everyone in the hospital knew Jay since he was there so often.

He ran to Nya's room, shutting the door behind him.

Nya, like Jay, had also matured over the years, but less. She had grown a couple inches, had a few curves, her features more matured, but that was basically it. She was still as beautiful as ever though, her hair still cut short on Kai's request.

Striding over to her bed, Jay started to talk to her.

"Hey, Nya. You should have seen Lloyd today..." he began softly, telling her stories about the week, laughing to himself.

He sighed, "I really hope you wake up. You'd make me the happiest guy on the planet." He planted a kiss on her soft forehead, squeezing her hand.

Much to his surprise, she squeezed his hand back, smiling in her sleep. Jay smiled, patting her hand before turning to exit and walking out of the room.

-X-

He was eighteen now, a young man who was ready to face the world. Jay graduated near the top of his class, won the school multiple trophies, and he did it all with a smile on his face.

The only thing holding him back was the burden of Nya.

Getting out of his car, Jay made his way through the always crowded parking lot and into the lobby. Stopping at the front desk, he waited for his approval to visit Nya, flower bouquet in his hand.

But this time was different. The atmosphere was not as cheerful as it usually was. In fact, it was gloomy and depressing.

"Oh, hello Jay," the lady greeted sadly, trying to keep a straight face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, blue eyes alert.

"Jay," she replied calmly, hating to break the news, "I'm afraid Nya might die soon if she doesn't wake up. Seven years is quite a long time. The doctors are taking her off life support in a week. I'm sorry."

Letting the news sink into him, Jay's eyes widened as he realized what was going on.

"N-no, they can't do that!" he yelled, tears starting to form in his sapphire orbs.

"I'm afraid they can," she consoled, "Let's just hope for the best. You may go visit her now; Kai is in there as well."

He ran the familiar path to her room, shoving the door open as he met the teary eyes of her brother.

"Kai, I'm so sorry," he cried, pulling his friend into a hug.

"It's alright, Jay," he sobbed, "It was bound to happen sooner or later." Kai looked to his sister, eyes remaining closed as she slept peacefully on the bed.

They stayed by her side until night fell, signaling that it was time for them to go home. Leaving with heavy hearts, Jay and Kai made their way to the parking lot, leaving a sleeping Nya to lay there.

-X-

The next day, as Nya's nurse walked into the room, something so unexpected happened that caused her to drop her equipment.

"N-Nya, y-you're awake," she said shakily.

"Yeah. I've been up for hours now. I think a couple years of sleep was long enough. By the way, how old am I?" she asked curiously.

"Eighteen," the nurse replied, "Do you need anything?"

"Jay. I need Jay," she demanded, "I want to see him at once."

"What about your brother?" her nurse asked, "Wouldn't you want to see him?"

"He can wait," Nya answered, "I want Jay."

"V-very well."

-X-

The phone in Jay'a room rung loudly, the boy groaning at the noise. Fumbling around his nightstand, he picked it up.

"Hello?" he yawned sleepily, wondering who would call at this hour. It was six in the morning, and he needed his sleep.

"Mr. Walker? Hi, it's Nya's nurse. I would advise you to come to the hospital immediately. Something has happened, " she talked quickly, her words rushed.

Judging by her tone, it must be urgent. He was fully awake now. Hurriedly dressing up and preparing himself, he got into his car and drove to the hospital as fast as he could. Once he got there, he ran to Nya's room, seeing it was crowded with doctors and nurses.

It took a while for his eyes to meet hers. Blue meeting brown.

"You must be Jay. Hey, I'm Nya," she greeted, a light blush coating her cheeks.

"Y-you're awake!" Jay exclaimed happily, running to her and pulling her into a tight hug. She hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thanks for caring for me all these years. I heard everything you know, even when you confessed your undying love for me," she teased, Jay's face exploding with color, "Come here you."

She pulled him into a kiss, Jay immediately kissing her back. All the pain, suffering, joy, sadness, emotion, it was all there. Sealed with a kiss. Pulling away, Nya looked him in the eyes and told him the words he'd been waiting to hear for seven years.

"Jay, I love you too."

You see, if Cole hadn't broken Jay's leg, none of this would've happened. Jay wouldn't have seen Nya; Kai would have never have met Jay; Jay would never had made a new friend, or visit this girl he loved every week; Nya might have not woken up at all, and this happy ending would've never taken place.

Even if all this tragedy happened and was a burden, it was all worth it.

**Author's Note: This was a longish one-shot I guess. I'm happy how it turned out. Why do I always put either Nya or Jay in the hospital when I write a story with them? Eh, I don't know. And so what if this isn't possible? I don't care! It's my imagination. **

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please leave a review! See you guys next time! **

**~electricblue1214**


End file.
